In recent years, three dimensional (3D) scanning technologies have attracted widespread attention. A 3D scanning device is used to measure and output a distance between an object and the 3D scanning device. For example, the object may be in front of the 3D scanning device.
Conventional 3D scanning technologies include a binocular parallax method to measure distance. That is, a distance measuring system often includes two cameras to measure a distance between the distance measuring device and an object. Because two cameras are required for this method, such distance measuring system may be costly. Especially, when measuring a longer distance, the distance measuring system may need an extended baseline between the two cameras. Such an arrangement often increases the volume of the distance measuring system. As a result, the distance measuring system can be bulky and difficult to use.